Malik's sapna
by SephirothsGoddess
Summary: A cute little one shot fluff about Malik!


I walked through this large field of green grass, hills surrounded me and mountains reached into the skies off into the distance. I looked around, the sky had dimmed eerily and the wind blew through my thin blonde hair. My eyes scanned the area. So many questions filled my head… were was I? How did I get here? And more importantly… when did I get here? I continued to walk since there was nothing else to do and sitting down seemed expectantly futile... until I saw her. Off into the distance there seemed to be a tanned woman, dancing on the hills. She wore such clothes I have only seen in my days of living in the east. Her skirt seemed to have endless layers of blue satin cloth and her top was seemingly small that only covered her perfect chest. Her stomach consisted of many chains leading to a gem on her navel. Bracelets, anklets and many more chimed in the wind creating a sweet bell sound. Her eyes were closed and her iron straight black hair seemed to endlessly claw itself in the current of the wind. There was a shall on her shoulder, also blowing in the direction of her hair and skirt. As my mind stopped all thought upon gazing at the beauty, an even larger question popped into my head: who was she? I had a hunch that asking her would give me a direct answer to the land of mystery. I walked onto the hill she endlessly danced upon; I walked up to her. She noticed me and froze into place, looking down as an intimadatingly stood in front of her. I tilted her chin to look into my eyes. I gasped in surprise at how the color brown could hold such a fire spark to them. I parted my moist lips to talk. 

"Were is this place? And who are you?" she looked up at me afraid. I wasn't my Yami, I didn't look like him so why was she afraid of me? Dammit... Even more questions. The wind blew a lock of her ebony hair on her face. I secretly blushed. I hadn't liked a girl… ever. I didn't have time for a lady in my life. And I never found myself attracted to one. No I wasn't going for the opposite sex or anything, I really wasn't quiet sure myself why I hadn't had a girlfriend. I had plenty of opportunities, I just wasn't interested they weren't good enough, weren't pretty enough and they were all so ditzy without a clue! This one however, amazed me… such mystery about her I wanted to uncover. I spoke once more to get her to stop looking at me like I was going to kill her. 

"What is your name?" she blushed at this when it suddenly occurred to me that she probably didn't even speak my language! She added even more to her mystery however, when she answered my question. 

"Sapna." I remained quiet. In my life of the east I had traveled all over the Middle East. I had also learned many languages. This name in particular meant 'dream'. I mentally groaned, I already thought this world I was in was a dream, and when I wanted to know more, I found out the girl's name was dream. Ra! I need a straight answer! I still didn't know what else to say. I hadn't shown emotion or attraction in such a long time. My only emotion was toward my sister, which I still vow to protect after all I have done. My attraction, I had never shown. So I really didn't know what to say to her or how to make her mine. I smiled something I had never done genuinely without having a motive. I was already thinking about making this girl mine and I didn't even know were I was, much less who _she_ was! I decided to repeat myself in hopes I had gotten into her and that she would understand me. 

"You have a beautiful name, now is it possible… you could help me?" She smiled at me, and nodded. I smiled in bliss. Just being around her aroused my senses making me want to learn more about her and stay with her. She took hold of my hand, pulling me through the hills and running with her. The wind blew harder against my hair, as well as hers, but I doubt I looked as good as she did. We soon stopped and I ruefully tore my gaze from her to what lied ahead of us. We were at a huge cliff, the hills and mountains still around us, but at the bottom of this drop lied a large lake, and directly in front us of a monstrous waterfall. A light fog from the bottom of the waterfall surrounding us. She removed her skirt, and to my surprise she wore a light blue piece similar to underwear back in America compared to were ever we were at the moment. My eyes bulged in surprise, and my tanned cheeks flushed deep red for the tanned color they were. She handed me her skirt and shall. I gasped in horror when she dived from the ledge into the lake. I looked down hopeful she didn't commit suicide. 

"Sapna!!" I looked down worriedly as I saw her head surface. Her giggle echoed through the valley. I looked at my surroundings to see a small dirt and rock path leading down to this lake. I quickly walked down it to find her swimming around. She stopped; looking at me confused as if she wanted me to join her. I shook my head; I wanted to remain dry if I was planning on heading back home. Obviously this woman didn't have an intentions of taking me home anytime soon. I mentally shrugged, if play is what she wanted, then may she have it! 

"Join me?" well, at least that comment confirmed that she spoke my language. She smiled, stepping out of the lake. I became weak in the knees at the vision before me. Beads and streams of water cascaded down her body. Her dark hair limply hanging around her, clinging to her perfect body. I shook my head. 

"I want to get home before I do anything. I don't even know were I am." She frowned at this, walking up to me blushing madly. She leaned into my chest, kissing my lips. My shirt was now soaked in the water that was once on her body. I was shocked out of my mind and deepened the kiss. Her fingers ran through my hair. I couldn't believe what was happening! First I was in a world I didn't even knew how I got in, now I am kissing the most beautiful creature in the world! We couldn't possibly be on Earth as she was far to perfect to be human… she soon broke this kiss much to my dismay. 

"Will you stay with me?" she looked into my eyes, I couldn't look at her without staring, nor could I answer her without stuttering. She removed the skirt and shall out of my hands and put them on. Her hair hung in ringlets by now as it began drying. She took hold of my hand once more, walking with me out of the valley, back over the hills. I was so confused. What was going to happen now? Will I ever return home? Well, its not like I had anyone back home to worry about me… except Isis. I hope she'll take care of herself if I ever get out of this fantasy world. Soon we stopped once more. This time overlooking a whole city of golden pyramids and a whole city made of cold. I almost fainted! The scene was breath taking. I was even more shocked when she revealed who she was.

"I am the Queen of this city. Become my king and it is all yours for the taking." I just stared at her attempting to digest what she just told me. I was about to give her my answer, until I heard someone calling my name in frustration. I looked around frustrated that I couldn't see anyone, nor anyone that knew my name, the strange girl wanted me as her King, and didn't even know my name! The voice became stronger as I looked around more. Sapna pulled me into a hug speaking words I never wanted to stop.

"Don't leave me…" was she talking about the voice? Does she know I am hearing someone calling my name?? An eerie white light surrounded me, as everything disappeared, including Sapna. I awoke once more upon my bed back at home. Isis stood above me repeating my name. 

"Malik! Malik wake up!" She gently shook me. 

"Isis, what is it?" I asked, arising from my bed.

"You.. You fainted when I was showing you how to use my Millennium necklace!" Isis stared wide-eyed at me. 

"…Why were you showing me how to use it?" 

"Because you said you wanted to see who you were in Ancient Egypt, Brother!" she looked at me like I was on my deathbed. I suddenly had to wonder… if I fainted while Isis was attempting to show me my past, then was my vision a dream, or my past? My sapna… my dream. 


End file.
